The Truth of the Past
by badboylover24
Summary: Sequel to Fangpyre Husband, Hypnobrai Wife. Pythor and the Generals investigate the Great Devourer's Tomb only to learn what really happened to the Serpentine...and to Pythor's Tribe. The Serpentine belong to Lego. I only own a few characters in this fic.
1. Investigation Begins

**The Truth of the Past**

**Summary:** Takes place after Fangpyre Husband, Hypnobrai Wife. While the ninja go save Zane's father, Pythor and the Generals investigate the Slither Pit tomb that once held the Great Devourer. There they learn the truth of what really happened to them…

I only own Arctica, the Draco-Steeds, Polaris, and Alura in this fanfic. I also own the new deity that will be introduced in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Ch.1: The Investigation Begins…**

The Serpentine of Ourobourus were up bright and early to begin investigating the Slither Pit Arena. Pythor was the most prepared, having gathered some rope and torches and whatever else he may need. As he packed his equipment into his pack, he felt something rub into his side. Looking down, he saw that it's Arctica, who then looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Arctica," Pythor sighed as he stroked her head, "but you can't come with me. It's too dangerous for you. But I promise I'll be back soon. In the meantime, you stay with Alura and Polaris and be a good girl for them." As he said this, Fangdam approached him.

"Sire," he said. "The Generals are ready whenever you are." Pythor nodded in reply.

"Very good." He then slipped his pack onto his shoulder and slithered out of the house. The morning sun warmed his cool body to greet him as he then followed the Fangpyre Warrior to the Slither Pit Arena, Arctica at his side. The other Serpentine (the ones without the injuries) were also there, waiting for instructions from their leaders. Five Scouts were by the sides of the Generals' Draco-Steeds, as they are going to fly them down into the tomb.

Pythor turned to the side to see Alura hug her brother Skales and her husband Fangtom, wishing them luck and telling them to be careful. As she hugged Fangtom, the Anacondrai sensed a certain glow emitting from her. Apparently, she and Fangtom had a night of passion last night after the wedding reception. He then slithered up to the couple.

"Alura," he said, "I appreciate you watching Arctica while I am down there. But if you wish to stay here with her, Fangtom, I understand. You two were just married, and I just feel bad about—"

"It's alright, Pythor," Fangtom said to him. "We feel it would be right if all four Generals and their King go down there together and find out what the Great Devourer has left behind." Pythor nodded in reply, respecting the Fangpyre General's choice.

"And don't worry," Alura said as she took Arctica into her arms. "Polaris and I will make sure that Arctica will stay out of trouble."

"Thank you, Alura," the Anacondrai replied before he slithered over to Nebula. He then mounted his steed before he walked over to the other Generals. Fangtom then mounted Flareflash as his wife watched him.

"Please be careful, Fangtom," she said to him. "It might be dangerous down there." The Fangpyre just smiled before leaning his left head down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't worry, darling," his right head said sweetly. "I'll be alright, just as long as you'll be here to wait for my return." She nodded with a smile as Flareflash walked up to the others. Skales then mounted Stormglide as Acidicus and Skalidor mounted Bouquetina and Pewterbolt.

"Everyone ready?" asked Pythor.

"Ready, Sire," the four Generals answered in unison. Pythor nodded before looking down at Nebula.

"Alright, Nebula," he said to him. "Let's go." With a neigh, the Twilight Guardian took to the sky and soared down into the hole, the other four Draco-Steeds right behind him. It wasn't long before they reached the bottom, and five Tribal leaders dismounted their steeds.

Lighting his torch, Pythor looked around the cavern. It looks like any other cavern he has seen in those pictures or what humans would call the movies: stalactites in the cave roof; stalagmites in the ground; turquoise pools of water here and there. What's different is that there are also some treasures down here that really surprised the five Serpentine: mountains of gold and silver coins decorated with jewels and gems; crowns and jewelry in the waters; priceless crystals growing out of the stalagmites.

"Holy black mamba…" Skalidor whispered in awe. "Who would have thought that the Great Devourer would have all of this treasure…"

"I know," Acidicus replied. "It's possible that he needed all of this wealth for bedding since gold is most comfortable. It works for dragons."

"Then how come the ninja don't have any gold for their dragons before it became the Hydro Dragon?" asked Fangtom.

"Probably missed that class lesson," Skales joked as Pythor looked around the area. He then plucked a crystal out of a stalagmite with ease, surprising even himself at how easily he can pluck it like it were a mere crop. His surprise became even greater when a smaller crystal grew in the harvested one's place.

"Skales!" he called. "Guys! Over here!" The four Generals slithered up to him to find out what he has found.

"Watch this," he said. He then plucked another crystal after putting the last one in his sack, and it did the same thing.

"How did it do that?" asked the awed Skales.

"Wait, I've heard of these things," Skalidor answered. "I think they're minera crystals. They grow on stalagmites that have the minerals they needed, and are said to be extremely valuable. One can harvest them like crops, and new ones will grow in its place. Of course, they need like a week or so to reach maturity. And the longer it grows, the longer it matures."

"I have heard of those as well," Acidicus replied. "I thought they were just a myth because they weren't found in other caves around Ninjago."

"Probably because these stalagmites have the necessary minerals," Pythor said, putting the second minera crystal in his sack. "We'll take these two with us as samples so that we can study them. If we know what sort of minerals are in them and what they grow on, they could be of use to us besides money."

"How much treasure do you think is actually down here?" asked Fangtom. "It's hard to see in this light." Pythor then looked around and noticed a stone railing of some kind. He slithered up to it and saw a strange golden liquid inside it. He then sniffed it. Smells like…fuel. How odd…Then he looked at his torch and got an idea on what to do.

"I think this might tell us," he answered before setting the flame onto the fuel. He watched as the flames grew from the fuel and sped down the railing before splitting into three more railings ahead. It then split again and again, filling the entire area with light. The Generals couldn't help but gasp in awe; the cavern goes on for acres. And it's full of miles of treasures and stalagmites growing minera crystals.

"This cave must be as big as the city itself," Acidicus said in awe.

"All this gold, silver, jewels will keep us rich for millennia to come," Skalidor stated.

"I don't know about riches," Skales said, drawing out a gorgeous sword with a golden hilt shaped like an eagle's claw and decked with rubies, "but I think we can melt some of these coins to make other objects."

"You mean like goblets and shields?" asked Fangtom. "Sounds like an interesting plan to me." He then spotted a golden necklace with sapphires shaped like arrows. "Oh, I think Alura will love _this_." He then picked it up to show his brother-in-law.

"Whoa, Acidicus!" Skalidor cried to the Venomari General. "Check this out." He then lifted up with one hand a large golden hammer with black opals. "Must have belonged to some mighty warrior or an incredible blacksmith!"

"Must go back to the Fifth Dynasty," the green Serpentine concurred, examining the markings on the head. "Look at these markings." As his Generals were admiring their finds, Pythor looked around the area some more until his eyes spotted something. He then got closer and slowly opened his mouth in awe at what it is.

It was a giant altar made entirely of gold and silver. It was decorated with jewels taking the shapes of the emblems of the five Tribes: a blue sapphire spiral for the Hypnobrai; a red ruby pair of fangs for the Fangpyre; a yellow topaz chain for the Constrictai; a green emerald droplet for the Venomari; and a violet amethyst orb for the Anacondrai.

But it's what sits on top that really surprised the Snake King. It was the crystal sculpture of a Quetzalcoatl with five heads like a hydra. The one head at the farthest left is sapphire blue with a long red mane. The head next to it is ruby red with a long blue mane. The head at the farthest right is emerald green with a long yellow mane. The head next to it is topaz yellow with long green hair. And the middle head was amethyst violet with a long mane the same color. The rest of its body from the neck down was diamond white, and its outstretched wings are golden orange. What's even more amazing is that it looks feminine, like the Quetzalcoatl is an actual female. Pythor isn't sure how he knew, but he thinks it must have something to do with its orange opal eyes.

_This Quetzalcoatl/hydra hybrid looks familiar to me_, the Anacondrai thought to himself as he observed the statue more. _But…where have I seen it…_

"Pythor, what is it?" The Snake King snapped out of it and turned to Skales, who was slithering up to him with the others right behind him. "You've become quiet all of a sudden; we thought something happened to you." Their leader nodded in reply before turning to the statue again.

"Something _has_ happened," he stated. "I found this." The other Serpentine turned to the statue and gawked in awe.

"Wow…" Fangtom said. "She's beautiful…"

"Yes, and familiar," Pythor stated. "When I look at her, I got the feeling I have seen her somewhere."

"Now that you've mentioned it," Acidicus replied, "I felt like I have seen her somewhere as well."

"Me, too," Skalidor replied. Skales and Fangtom nodded in reply, stating that they have seen her before as well. Pythor then slithered up to the statue.

"But the question is _where_," he said, turning to his Tribe's emblem. "_Where_ have we seen her before?" He then lowered his head to level it with the amethyst orb. Seeing it then brought pain to his heart, and he shed a lone tear at the memory of his people. Why must there be so many things around him to remind him of the Tribe he has lost? He then reached his hand out slowly to the orb.

_How I missed you, my people, _he thought to himself, placing his hand on the emblem with eyes shut tightly to hold back more tears.

"Pythor, get back!" Skales suddenly cried. Shooting his eyes open, Pythor looked up and staggered back in fear. The statue's coming to life! The five of them watched in awe as the heads moved as if to crack the cricks in their necks and the wings slowly flapped to life. They were so shocked that they couldn't even move, not even Pythor as the violet head in the middle looked down at him.

But he suddenly felt his fear seeping away when he took another look at her. The head isn't looking at him with anger or hunger; she's looking at him with caring love. He and the others began to calm down as well as she then smiled at them with all five heads. Then she spoke to them with her violet head.

"I had hoped that you would free, Pythor of the Chumsworth Anacondrai." Her voice was as gentle as a summer breeze in a lush meadow and as musical as an orchestra harp. The five Generals even felt warmth wash over them just listening to them. Pythor quickly snapped out of it before standing up straight again.

"How…How do you know me?" he asked. "Who are you?" The Quetzalcoatl/hydra then slithered slowly off the altar and towards him and the others, rainbows dancing off of her diamond body.

"I have been watching you this whole time," she answered. "You and the Generals…and all the Serpentine of the Tribes. I am your entity of unity…your entity of equality…your entity of family. I am Blessa, the Angelic Uniter…your true master." The others became confused at her words.

"But…I thought our master was the Great Devourer," Fangtom stated, showing his confusion so as not to offend the beautiful entity before them.

"That was my twin brother Curso whom you speak of," she stated calmly. "He had placed a curse on you all so as to make you believe I've never existed and that you worship him."

"I…I don't understand," Skalidor replied. "Why did the Great Devourer do all of that to us?"

"In order for you to know why," Blessa answered him, "I must show you the truth of your past, starting at the very beginning. Only then will my brother's curse be lifted, and you will be able to remember all. If the Generals remember, all the Serpentine will remember."

"But…how?" Acidicus asked. Blessa then lowered her heads down to the Generals' level: the blue before Skales; the red before Fangtom, the yellow before Skalidor, the green before Acidicus; and the violet one before Pythor.

"Place your hands on my heads," she answered, "and I will guide you through the past." The Generals turned to Pythor, who slowly nodded to them. He somehow knows he can trust this entity. So with big breaths, the five of them placed their hands on her heads simultaneously. And a colorful light flashed before their eyes…


	2. True Past 1: Serpentine Origin

****In this chapter, I only own Blessa, the GabriSpiratu, Rebmaob, and Unitra. Curso is my name for the Great Devourer, and the younger siblings are the ancestors of the Serpentine, so I sort of own them and sort of don't. IDK. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

**Ch.2: The True Past Part 1: The Origin of the Serpentine**

Pythor opened his eyes again when the light vanished, and he found himself and the Generals in some sort of jungle. He was in shock when he saw that he could see right through the Generals and himself like they are ghosts.

"Wha—What happened to us?" he cried, looking over his transparent body.

"These are the shadows of our past," Blessa answered. "No one can see or hear us." The five of them turned to see the Angelic Uniter with them, shrunk to Pythor's size.

"Like in _The Christmas Carol_," Acidicus replied. "I love that classic." The others didn't make a response; they know that reading is one of their comrade's hobbies.

"You could say that," Blessa chuckled before getting to the point. "This is a jungle from a very, very long time ago. This is where and when the Serpentine came to be." Before anyone could ask what she meant, a tiny creature scurried past them. It looked like a human, but with ears of a rabbit on his head to replace his human ears. He also has the back legs and the fluffy tail of a rabbit. Skalidor shook his head with shock.

"Did you guys see that?" he cried, pointing at the human/rabbit creature. "Please tell I'm _not _the only one who saw that!"

"I saw that too," Fangtom answered before he spotted a bird creature in the tree. It looked like a falcon but with a human head and human arms and hands on top of the wings.

"What's going on here?" Skales asked as a human fox ears, a fox nose, and a foxtail walked by along with a faun with deer antlers and the tail and legs of a deer.

"This jungle is the home of the GabriSpiratu," Blessa answered. "The Angels of the way."

"I've heard of them," Pythor replied. "They are spirits taking on the form of animals and/or human/animal hybrids and who serve as guides to those who have a destiny ahead of them…most of them spiritual destinies."

"Yes," Blessa replied. "It is from one of these GabriSpiratu that we were born."

"We were born of a Spirit Guide?" Skales replied in awe.

"Long before Spinjitzu was born," Blessa answered. "Our father was a GabriSpiratu named Rebmaob."

The six of them turned to see another GabriSpiratu slither forth. He looks like Pythor but orange with amber gold eyes. He also has the hood of a cobra on his back like a pair of wings, and his tail is tipped with a rattlesnake rattle. His torso was also very muscular. The Generals couldn't help but gaze in awe.

"That is our father?" asked Fangtom.

"Yes," Blessa answered. "Rebmaob was the snake GabriSpiratu who can take on the form of many snakes. This is his true form." As Rebmaob slithered away, the others followed him into the jungle as the Angelic Uniter continued her story:

"Before Spinjitzu came to be, Rebmaob was a lone but good-spirited GabriSpiratu. He would do all he can to guide destined ones down the right path and do the right thing. He also has many great powers which you would all be familiar with." A thought then came to Pythor.

"Wait. You say he is our father. But…who is our _mother_?"

"We are approaching her now," Blessa answered. The Generals stopped at a clearing to find a human maiden by a spring. Her long hair going down to her knees was as black as Skalidor, and her eyes were as blue as Skales. Here lips were as red as Fangtom, and her tribal clothes were as green as Acidicus. And the crown of irises on her head was as violet as Pythor.

"Our mother," Blessa explained. "A beautiful tribal girl named Unitra, gifted with a loving heart and the talent of playing the flute."

"Our mother was a human?" Skalidor said in awe.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming," Acidicus stated. "But how did they come to be together?"

"Watch, and you will understand," Blessa answered. The group watched as Rebmaob gazed at Unitra in awe, enchanted by her beauty and the music she played on her flute as she sat by the spring. He then transformed into a yellow cobra and slithered up to her, stopping to coil by the spring and sway a bit to the music.

Unitra stopped when she spotted the cobra and looked at him with amazement when he did not attack her. Smiling that he only wants to hear her music, she started playing again, watching him as he danced to her music. Pythor couldn't help but smile at the scene before them.

"Our mother's quite the snake charmer," he stated softly. When Unitra stopped playing and the cobra stopped dancing, it grew and morphed back into Rebmaob, who helped then helped the surprised girl up to her feet. He then took her into his arms and kissed her on the lips, but the girl didn't pull away. When they pulled apart, Rebmaob gently picked Unitra up bridal style and slithered slowly deeper into the jungle, the girl's head resting on his shoulder.

"It was through both her beauty and her music that Rebmaob fell in love with Unitra and took her with him as his wife," Blessa then said, "and Unitra returned his love because his love for her was true. It was through their love that we were born." A twister of light swirled around the six of them as the jungle vanished.

When the twister vanished, Blessa and the Generals found themselves by an ivory temple standing by the ocean, possibly Rebmaob and Unitra's home. By the beach, said couple watched as some little creatures played in the sand and the water.

"After they were married," Blessa said to them, "Unitra gave birth to seven children, four boys and three girls, each born with a gift given by Rebmaob. The first two were twins." She then nodded to the creature that looks just like her but smaller and younger, playing with her five younger siblings. "I was the elder of the twins." Her gaze then turned to what looked like a smaller, younger version of the Great Devourer watching his siblings play lazily but with a bit of anger in his eyes at how noisy they are. "Curso, my brother, was the younger."

Blessa then turned to the five younger snakes playing with her younger self, as did the Generals. The five Serpentine couldn't believe their eyes. They look almost like smaller versions of themselves, right down to the tails replacing the legs.

"Our five younger siblings came to be the founders of your Tribes," Blessa said to the Generals, tears flowing down her face at how much she missed her siblings. "The tribes were named after them to carry on their memories and legacies." Pythor turned to the violet Serpentine child laughing and hugging Young Blessa. He has a rainbow-colored crystal on his head and chest, and his eyes were a happy fuchsia.

"The eldest of our five younger siblings was your ancestor, Pythor," Blessa said to him. "Anacondrai was gifted with magical powers thanks to Father. His magical abilities were then passed down to you and your people, making you the most powerful of the five Tribes." Skales' gaze landed on the blue Serpentine child playing in the water. She has ruby red eyes and long red hair, a large strand draped over each side of her front hood.

"The one born after him was your ancestor, Skales," Blessa then told him. "Hypnobrai was an excellent hypnotist, and your Tribe inherited her hypnosis." All four of Fangtom's eyes were on the red Serpentine child patting on the pile of sand. He has glowing white eyes and two heads just like him.

"After her came your ancestor, Fangtom," Blessa explained. "Fangpyre has a bite that can turn anything and anyone into a snake. Like him, your Tribe learns to be careful with his bite." Skalidor blinked with surprise as the black Serpentine popped his head out of the sand mound, catching Fangpyre by surprise and making him laugh. He has golden eyes, and muscles were forming on his body.

"His younger brother was your ancestor, Skalidor," Blessa added. "Constrictai was incredibly strong for his age and is able to burrow through anything like a pro. Your Tribe was like that as well, but they don't know his secret of burrowing through stone like in the Mountain of a Million Steps." Acidicus watched as a green Serpentine child splashed in the water with Hypnobrai. Like Constrictai, she has yellow eyes, but she has _four_ eyes and long blond hair gathered into a ponytail.

"The youngest was your ancestor, Acidicus," Blessa then finished. "Venomari has hallucinogenic venom which she spats into the eyes of her enemies in defense, making them see their worst fears as she escapes. Your Tribe also used it as an offense later on."

Pythor slowly slithered up to Anacondrai. So this is his ancestor, the forefather of his Tribe. How he wishes he can take the little one in his arms and hug him as a father would hug his child. But he's only a shadow, a remnant of the past. And he can't hold him if he's in astral form. And yet the larger Anacondrai reached down and stroked his head slowly, his hand phasing into it partway. Anacondrai didn't seem to have noticed as he kept playing with Young Blessa. Pythor then turned to the Quetzalcoatl/hydra.

"But…if we were brothers through our ancestors," he asked the entity, "how did we start warring with each other? How did we end up terrorizing humans? What was the real reason they locked us away all those years ago?" Blessa sadly turned to the younger version of her twin, who was still giving his siblings the evil eye.

"It was all Curso's fault," she answered. "I had loved our younger siblings with all my heart, and they loved me in return. Curso, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with them. If any one of our brothers or sisters would come near him, he would lash out at them, scaring them away. I, of course, protected them, as is the duty of an older sister. I never breathed a word of this to Mother and Father because I fear they wouldn't believe me, no matter how honest I am.

"One night, as I was slithering in to check on Anacondrai and the others in their bedroom, I spotted Curso in there as well…and…" She gulped back the lump in her throat before she continued. "He was taking our brother into his coils and trying to swallow him whole. I was able to stop and fought with him as our siblings slithered away and fetched for Father, who was able to come to my rescue before Curso could rip out one of my throats. It was then that Father and I understood that Curso was pure evil, and his venom will turn anyone he bites evil, even the purest of hearts."

Pythor understood that part perfectly. He understood through spying on the ninja on the _Bounty_ that Lloyd's father became evil when a snake bit him. That _had _to be the Great Devourer, or Curso as Blessa referred to him as.

"Father was enraged that his own son wanted to kill the rest of his children," the Angelic Uniter continued reluctantly, "but mother and I begged him not to kill him, for he was still family. Father agreed, for he was no murderer himself, but he disowned and banished Curso from the island that was our home. Before he left, Curso vowed revenge upon those who stood up against him. Since then, I protected my siblings and all their descendents with all my power…Then that fateful day came.." Another twister of light swirled around her and the Generals, taking them into the future of the past.


	3. True Past 2: Enslavement

**Ch.3: The True Past Part 2: Enslavement**

When the twister faded, Blessa the Generals were greeted with a terrible sight. Before them stood the city of Ourobourus, or part of it as it was in the building process. But what really devastated the Generals was who was building them: Serpentine…as slaves! Some were moving their feet in the clay to mix the mixture for the bricks. Some were pulling or pushing the finished blocks to move them, straining at the overbearing weight. Some were pulling ropes to pull statues of the Great Devourer up.

Pythor was the most devastated when he saw the ones among the slaves…Anacondrai! They were the only Serpentine among the Tribes with tails instead of legs, just like the Generals (probably from their magical powers). They suffered the least as they tried their hardest to help their fellow Serpentine, bringing them water and bandages. And yet they suffer from the whips lashing at them as well as at the other Serpentine from dark gargoyle creatures that look more like humanoid bats.

"Some time after the Tribes grew," Blessa said as it all started to come back to the Generals, "Curso, now referred to as the Great Devourer, attacked and locked me away. I would have fought back, but he has become stronger than I have. He then told the Tribes that he will free me but only if they work for him as his slaves. We all know he was lying, but they feared he would devour us all, starting with me. So they submitted to his commands.

"That was how Ourobourus came to be. Leading the architects who designed the city was the most brilliant minds among the Anacondrai: Medes Archi."

"Yes," Pythor sighed as he kept watching the suffering of the slaves. "I remember him now. He was one of my mentors when I was just a child. He taught me reading and mathematics. Father was fortunate to have found me an excellent mentor."

"I too am starting to remember," Skales said as tears ran down his face. "Mother and Father…they were killed under the whip when I had just reached my teen years, and Slithraa who just became General at the time took me and Alura in. He taught me the ancient art of Fang Kwan Do so that I can defend myself and my sister."

"Father, before he died, had introduced me to Skales and Alura at that time," Fangtom sighed sadly as tears came to his eyes as well. "I then became the best of friends with Skales as we trained together. I also fell in love with Alura at that time."

"I remember the whips," Skalidor whimpered as he buried his face into his hands. "Despite our tough skin, they manage to scar us."

"The heat…" Acidicus moaned as he remembered. "Oh, the sun was merciless. We only had little water and food to stay barely standing."

Pythor then looked up and glared at what he saw. In the center of the city was the freshly finished Slither Pit Arena. And who should be within it but the Great Devourer, fully grown and watching with an evil grin as the descendents of his siblings toiled and suffered.

"You sick monster," the Anacondrai growled. "You did all of this. Because of you, the humans hated us!" He then reached down to grab a rock so he can throw it at the massive snake. But his hand only phased through the rock. He forgot that he's in astral form. He then roared out in frustration and tried to bash his fists into the fresh wall, only to have them phase through it as well.

"Pythor!" The Snake King stopped and turned to Blessa and his Generals, who were watching him go berserk. His arms slumped down as he looked down in shame.

"The humans," he whispered. "Father said that they did not mind us around Ninjago because we have human qualities. Arms to hold…voices to speak…minds to think…hearts to feel…" He slowly turned to Blessa.

"It was you, wasn't it?" he asked her. "You impersonated the Great Devourer so that you can free me from his stomach and so I can train myself all those months ago." The Angelic Uniter nodded in answer.

"Pretending to be my brother was the only way to earn your trust," she explained. "Curso messed with your so that you would not remember me and believe that you trust and worship him."

"How could he have fooled us like this?" Pythor demanded, shutting his eyes to fight back more of the tears. "Was he the cause of us getting locked up in our Tombs as well?"

"Yes," she answered, "but it was a sacrifice you were willing to make to save the humans from slavery as well." He and the other Generals turned to her in shock.

"The Great Devourer wanted to enslave the humans as well?" Skales replied, not believing what he had heard.

"Yes," she answered. "That was when you stood up against him." Then another twister of light swirled around them to show them what happened later.


	4. True Past 3: Rebellion & Sacrifice

Here is probably the longest chapter I have ever done. I only own Pythor's parents and sisters, Fangtom's father, Skalidor's uncle, Acidicus' brother, and Blessa in this fic. Also, I've been asked when I'm going to post my next True to Your Heart story. The thing is, I've got writer's block on that one. It's to be a Big Macintosh/Pinkie Pie romance with Discord kidnapping Celestia again. If you have any ideas, please send me some. And also please review this chapter while you're at it and let me know what you think.

**Ch.4: The True Past Part 3: Rebellion and Sacrifice**

Blessa and the Generals soon found themselves in some sort of stone hut. It was nighttime, but some lit torches gave the room light, showing them the round stone table in the center.

Standing around the table were the five Generals of the five Tribes before the Great Devourer's entombment. Acidicus, Skalidor, and Fangtom immediately recognized three of them as their relatives. Fangtom's father looked just like him, only his right head has a scar on the left eye, and his left head has a scar on the right eye. Skalidor's uncle looked very muscular and thinner than himself. And Acidicus' older brother has a pair of blue eyes behind the pair of yellow eyes.

"My father Biblood," Fangtom said, "was known for his caring heart. He got those scars on his eyes when he was protecting me from one of the guards' whips. The blood coming out of them was too much for me to handle. That was why I couldn't stand the sight of it."

"Uncle Coalfist," Skalidor said, "was the strongest Constrictai I had ever known. He didn't want me to do anything too heavy for me out of fear that I would hurt myself. I guess that's were I got my lack of exercise."

"My brother Aqueye," Acidicus said, "was very smart. I've always looked up to him, so I worked hard on my studies to be just as smart as him. That's where I got my genius from."

Skales sighed when he saw Slithraa. He recalled that ever since his parents died, he had always looked up to him. The General would train him well and yet remind him of all that matters the most, such as modesty and honor. And one lesson he always held close to his heart: "Never let your emotions get the best of you in battle; that can give your opponent the upper-tail advantage." That lesson was what compelled Skales to defeat Slithraa in the Slither Pit and become the new General. He didn't let his emotions get the best of him and focused on one thing: defeat his mentor to help his sister. His victory in the Slither Pit was what made Slithraa proud of him. He had gone from student to master that day.

Pythor in the meantime had his eyes on the Anacondrai at the head of the table. He looks like an older version of himself, only with cinnabar red eyes and a sun-shaped vermilion ruby on his head and on his chest. Pain pierced the younger Anacondrai's heart just looking at him. Blessa immediately noticed the tears flowing down his face.

"You recognize him?" she asked, although she already knows the answer to that question.

"Prometheus…Iapetus…Chumsworth," he answered with a lump in his throat. "Father…"

He buried his face into his hands as the memories began flooding in. His father was the leader before him, the strongest fighter of the Tribe. He was also true, just, and loving. He also loved his family, Pythor included. And his wife was his light in these times of darkness.

_Mother…_Pythor felt the tears flow down his face again and through his fingers as he remembered his mother Clymene Asia Chumsworth as well. She was beautiful and pure-hearted, with her long auburn hair, her rose quartz eyes, and the diamond-shaped golden amber on her head and on her chest. She died shortly after Pythor reached adulthood due to an illness and lack of medicine, and her son did all he can to help his father care for his four younger sisters since then…

_My sisters! _ Pythor lifted his head up from his hands and turned to see his past self enter the hut. Prometheus turned to him as did the other Generals.

"Were you followed, son?" he asked him softly.

"No, Father," Past Pythor answered with a shake of his head, "but I better bring the others inside less they be caught." Prometheus nodded in answer, and Past Pythor turned to the doorway.

"Hurry," he hissed, and others came in as well. First were Skales and Alura, the brother holding his sister's hand firmly. Fangtom came in afterwards, patting Alura's shoulder in comfort.

Next was Skalidor, alongside a female Anacondrai whom Pythor immediately remembered…Fauna Artemis Chumsworth. She has long emerald green hair in a French braid and ruby red eyes. She's also wearing a turquoise dress. And on her chest and on her head is a paw-print-shaped yellow-orange citrine.

After them came in Acidicus, alongside Fauna's twin Flora Demeter Chumsworth. She has long ruby red hair and emerald green eyes. She has the same hairstyle and dress and the same head and chest gem as her sister, only her citrine is shaped like a rose.

The last to enter was the eldest of Pythor's sisters Boanya Hera Chumsworth, and in her arms she carried the youngest of Pythor's sisters Vipera Theia Chumsworth. Boanya has long golden hair with red-orange braids and yellow-green eyes. Her shirt is cerulean with a matching lace choker. And her head and chest gem is a white opal shaped like a diamond.

Little Vipera was a small Anacondrai around the same age as Lloyd. Her long tan hair is braided into three braids braided into one super braid, and her eyes are a rosy pink. She has on a dress the same color, and her head and chest gem is a heart-shaped forest green emerald. Oh, how Pythor adored her and her innocence.

After they are all inside, Past Pythor closed the door after checking outside. He and the others then joined the Generals at the table.

"You are all wondering why we have called you to this meeting tonight," Prometheus then said to the younger Serpentine, who then nodded in answer. "As you know, Ourobourus is near completion. However, I fear the Great Devourer will not free us as he had 'promised'."

"Even the Angelic Uniter knows him to be a terrible liar," Past Skales replied with a solemn nod.

"I'm afraid that's the least of our problems now, Skales," Past Slithraa said to him. "Our Scouts retrieved a message from the Angelic Uniter, saying that the Great Devourer plans to enslave the humans of Ninjago after the city is complete." Pythor's sisters gasped with dismay.

"No…" Boanya whispered as she held the whimpering Vipera to her. Past Pythor growled at the horrid news.

"He has gone too far this time," he roared, slamming his fist onto the table with a bang. "First, he locked away our Angelic Uniter. Then, he forced us into slavery. Then, he didn't give us the resources we need to save Mother. NOW he wants to turn the humans into his slaves! We had been at peace with the humans before he enslaved us, and he's threatening that peace?! We should act _NOW_, Father!"

"Yes, I remember how much I loathed him for Mother's death," Pythor replied to Blessa and the Generals as he clenched his fists.

"I know, son," Prometheus replied, placing his weathered hand on Past Pythor's shoulder to calm him down, "but he's too powerful for _all _of us to handle…but there is a way to stop him from enslaving the humans." Pythor, his sisters, and their friends listened intentionally to the Generals.

"According to what the Angelic Uniter had told us through our Scouts," Biblood started, "the one thing that the Great Devourer hated the most is music from a flute, for it brings up too many memories of our ancestors' happiness which the Angelic Uniter had brought upon them when she plays her flute to them. As a result, listening to flute music brings him excruciating pain and suffering. So the Angelic Uniter used her powers to make these."

On cue, Coalfist took out a leather bundle and gently placed it on the table. He then undid the ropes and unwrapped the leather. Inside were five flutes, which Blessa, Pythor, and the others recognized as the Sacred Flutes.

"These Sacred Flutes were created to play the most beautiful and loving of melodies," Coalfist said to the younger Serpentine. "These will be powerful enough to drive the Great Devourer into the Tomb beneath the Slither Pit Arena of the city."

"Then what are we waiting for?" cheered Past Skalidor. "Let's use them on the Great Devourer and free ourselves!"

"Easier done than said, Skalidor," Past Acidicus said to him. "The Great Devourer placed a curse on us to suffer from the sound of a flute as much as he will until he's _dead_. We can't risk hurting our own people and ourselves."

"That is correct, little brother," Aqueye concurred, "which is why we believe the humans should play them and drive the Great Devourer into his Tomb. However…The Angelic Uniter sensed he'll punish us for this rebellion."

"How?" asked Past Fangtom.

"He will place a curse on both humans and Serpentine," Prometheus answered, "filling our heads with false memories. Humans will believe us to be their enemies and vise versa. The five Tribes will believe to be at war with one another and loyal to the Great Devourer. And we shall remember nothing about the Angelic Uniter, whom he'll take into the Tomb with her and force her to be a statue until one of _us_ frees her."

"Then we'll _never_ be free," Flora sighed with devastation.

"There is a way," Biblood said to her. "Fortunately for you Anacondrai, you will be immune to the curse because of your magic crystals. And the Angelic Uniter tells of a prophecy."

"A prophecy?" asked Fauna.

"According to the Angelic Uniter," Coalfist explained, "the Tribes will be freed from their Tombs once more, but so will the Great Devourer, who will later then be destroyed. The one who will destroy him will be the one he bit after Great Father Rebmaob banished him, the Dark Lord."

"And the one who will free us?" asked Past Fangtom.

"It will be his son," answered Aqueye, "the Green Ninja of the Light who will bear the powers of the Attributes: Ice; Fire; Earth; and Lightning. He will also be the one destined to defeat the Dark Lord. The reason why we are not sure."

"However," Past Slithraa added, "once the Tribes are free, they will unite once more and try to free the Great Devourer from his Tomb. But only then will the Dark Lord be able to destroy him."

"That is where _you _come in," Prometheus said to Past Pythor and his comrades. "It is time that the Staffs be past down to you." Past Pythor's eyes went wide with shock, and Pythor remembered that the Generals had legs at the time. Well, except for him and his sisters, who have tails instead of legs. Because of their magic, all the Anacondrai have tails, even the lower ranks. His thoughts were interrupted when Past Skales spoke up.

"That doesn't include me, does it? I made myself a promise not to take the Staff until I have fully proven myself ready." Past Slithraa looked at Prometheus who glanced at him.

"True, he has made that promise," he explained. "And I think that is when the Green Ninja will find the Map of the Tombs." Prometheus nodded, a sign that he understands.

"You always were trying to prove yourself for Slithraa," Fangtom said to Skales. The Hypnobrai just ignored him as his past self went to a different part of the hut with Past Slithraa.

"Skales, there's something important I have to tell you," he said to him. "When the Great Devourer does fill our heads with false memories, that means that we will believe ourselves to be at war with the Fangpyre Tribe. However, the Angelic Uniter knows of your lifelong friendship with Fangtom and your sister's love for him, so she will use what little power she has left to keep those memories spared. However, that means that you will blame _me_ for starting the war with the Fangpyre, so you must do your best to defeat me in the Slither Pit so that you will become General and end the 'fighting'."

"But…how will I know when the right moment will come?" Past Skales asked. Past Slithraa just patted his shoulder in answer.

"Trust me," he answered with a smile. "You will know…" Skales understood what that meant. When Slithraa accidentally hypnotized himself when trying to hypnotize Lloyd, he started to think that he's the boy's servant. It changed him, forcing the Tribe to steal candy and build a treehouse for the boy they "serve". Skales then took matters into his own hands when they lost their beloved staff to the ninja and got it back. When Slithraa ordered his second-in-command/student to return it to him. Skales finally stood up to him instead and challenged him to the Slither Pit for leadership of the Hypnobrai Tribe. It was the only way to free him from his own hypnotic trance. When he won the title, the enchantment over him was broken with the price of loosing the role of Tribe leader to his student. Skales was afraid at first that Slithraa would be angry with him, especially when he banished Lloyd from the Hypnobrai Tribe. Instead, the former General expressed his pride and gratitude to him, knowing that he banished Lloyd because he agreed "the Hypnobrai Tribe is no place for a young boy."

_I guess I owe Lloyd a lot more than I thought_, Skales thought to himself. _If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be where I am now._

The Generals then watched as the past Generals handed their past selves (save Skales) the Tribal Staffs. They except for Pythor recalled the warm, tingling sensation as Past Fangtom, Past Skalidor, and Past Acidicus' legs transformed into long tails. As that happened, Biblood, Coalfist, and Aqueye's tails shrunk into legs.

"You are now ready, son," Biblood said to Past Fangtom. "And do not worry. The Angelic Uniter will protect your friendship with Skales and your love for Alura."

"I promise, Father," Past Fangtom replied. "I will make you proud. And when the time comes, Skales and I will bring the Hypnobrai and the Fangpyre Tribes together as one by asking Alura to marry me."

"It will truly make me happier if your best friend was also the one who will give the bride away at your wedding," his father replied, placing his hand on his shoulder with a smile. Fangtom then placed his hand on his shoulder, missing his father's loving touch.

"Skalidor, you have no idea how proud I am of you," Coalfist said to Past Skalidor. "If only your father was hear to see you all grown up." Skalidor wiped at tear from his eye as those words, missing both his father and his uncle.

"I will lead the Constrictai in my father's name as you wish it, Uncle," Past Skalidor replied with a firm hold on the Staff that is now his.

"Little Brother," Aqueye said to Past Acidicus with a smile, "I have taught you well, both physically and mentally. You will make us both proud as you take my place as the new General of the Venomari."

"Thank you, Brother," Past Acidicus replied. "I promise to work very hard as Tribe leader." Acidicus watched the scene with tears.

"I miss you, Big Brother," he whispered, gently wiping all four eyes.

Pythor then watched as his past self gingerly took the staff from his father and looked down at it with admiration. He then traced his middle and trigger fingers against the side of the amethyst orb, feeling its cool smoothness. Pythor recalled how strange he felt inside as he held the Staff for the first time. It made him feel just as powerful of his father, whom he wishes to make very proud of him.

"It is time for the next generation of the chieftain family to carry on the Chumsworth legacy, Pythor," his father then told Past Pythor. "As the firstborn and my only son, _you _are the next in line. I must warn you, though. Although the magic of our crystals will protect us from the Great Devourer's curse, the Angelic Uniter will be giving you new memories, making you think your Tribe has died due to starvation and cannibalism and that you are the last of it." Past Pythor looked up in shock at his father, not believing what he has heard him say.

"What?" he cried. "But…But why?"

"To protect us, most of all you," Prometheus answered. "If we try to tell the other Tribes the truth of the Great Devourer, they'll believe us to be blasphemous liars and try to wipe us out before we could show them any proof. You are also prophesized to be the first Snake King."

"Snake King?"

"You will the one who will reunite the Tribes and free the Great Devourer so that the destined Dark Lord will destroy him and free our people. But do not fear; the Angelic Uniter will be watching over although you will not remember her. Once he is gone, I have faith that you will find the truth of our past again."

"But what about the rest of the Anacondrai?" Past Pythor asked him. "They can't just stay in the Tomb forever."

"We've anticipated that," his father explained. "Even as we speak, the other Anacondrai and Venomari are installing the newly built, fully functional capsules in which our Tribes will rest in a state of stasis. The Angelic Uniter has predicted where the Tribes will be locked away, so we're fully prepared when the humans lock us away after the Great Devourer. _Our _Tomb will be the Anacondrai crypt, so the bones of our ancestors will convince others that our Tribe has died out, save you, while the rest of the Tribe will actually be sleeping in the stasis capsules hidden underground the crypt."

Pythor couldn't believe what he has heard. So his Tribe survived after all? They are asleep in the capsules under the Anacondrai Tomb (or crypt, whichever you like)?

"I won't fail you, Father," Past Pythor promised before hugging his father. Pythor then turned to Blessa.

"But…if my Tribe is alive the whole time," he asked her, "then why did you tell me that Pamela is chosen to be my bride and the salvation of the Anacondrai?"

"Your father knew that you have not taken a wife because you were so busy being there for your sisters after you lost your mother," she answered. "You are the only hope for rekindling the peace between the humans and the Serpentine." Then a twister of light swirled around her, Pythor, and the Generals once again, bringing them to one last memory: the last moments of Pythor's father.


	5. True Past 4: Father's Sacrifice

****Before we start the next chapter, I want to point out something I forgot to mention in my last chapter. The female Anacondrai have hair while the males don't, and they also where shirts or dresses. They also have...uh, how do I say it?...Female chests (blush/sweatdrop)...Anyway, they have those and their necks are half the length of the male Anacondrai, maybe even shorter. Just thought I'd give you guys the heads up for later on. Thanks and enjoy! PS-I still need some ideas for my next True to Your Heart Series (conditions are in the intro of the previous chapter).

**Ch.5: The True Past Part 4: A Father's Loving Sacrifice**

When the twister faded again, the six of them found themselves in the Anacondrai Tomb, previously the Anacondrai Tribal Crypt. They were just in time to see the humans close and lock the doors, sealing the Anacondrai Tribe inside.

Apparently, the Angelic Uniter's predictions have come true. The Great Devourer has been sealed away beneath Ourobourus, taking his sister with him. The Serpentine and the humans were given false memories. And the humans have locked the Tribes away, finishing with the Anacondrai. Pythor then watched as his past self turned to his people.

"Listen to me, my people," he called, holding his arms up with his Staff in his hand. "As you are all aware, we must rest within the stasis capsules until we are free to reveal ourselves to Ninjago again. I was given instructions to reunite the Tribes and free the Great Devourer again so the father of the Green Ninja will destroy him. I had received word that when the Great Devourer cursed the humans and the other Tribes, his four large fangs were ripped out of his mouth by our Angelic Uniter and banished to different locations in Ninjago, transforming into daggers in the process."

"The four Silver Fangblades…" Fangtom whispered with remembrance.

"I am not sure how long I will be gone," Past Pythor continued, "but I promise you this. Once the Angelic Uniter is free and the Tribes' memories have returned, I will come back to free you all. In the meantime, rest well and dream of good times.

The Anacondrai bowed to him in reply before heading over to the stasis capsules. They look sort of like glass cylinders with black lids and curved doors. The Anacondrai wished each other pleasant dreams before entering the capsules and closing the doors. Once they are shut tightly and securely, the capsules sunk into the ground as they filled up with glittering white smoke. Once they are completely buried, the lids magically transformed to look like the ground itself. The last to enter their capsules are Past Pythor, his sisters, and their father.

"Good night, Flora," Fauna said as she hugged her twin. "I hope you dream of many beautiful gardens."

"Good night, Fauna," Flora replied as she returned the hug. "And may you dream of adorable animals."

Pythor just had to smile as he watched the two females enter their chambers, which are next to each other. He knows that Flora is a plant lover who is an expert on herbs, and Fauna is an animal lover with a mind of a zoologist. The twins then wished their sisters, brother, and father good night as well before sealing their capsules and going to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Boanya," Past Pythor said to his sister as he hugged her. "Sleep well until I come back for you."

"Sweet dreams, Big Brother," she replied with a sad smile. "And please be careful when your time comes."

Pythor watched as his past self hugged her. He remembers that Boanya was very motherly, especially to their little sisters. She had gotten that mother-like responsibility from their mother and has always cared for Vipera and the twins. She really is their mother's daughter. Boanya then hugged her father and kissed Vipera on the forehead as she wished them good night. Then she went into her capsule and closed it shut. As her capsule sank into the ground, Past Pythor took little Vipera into his arms.

"Come along, Vipie," he said to her with a smile. "I'll tuck you in." Pythor just had to laugh. "Vipie" was his nickname for his baby sister.

"No, I don't wanna!" Vipera cried, hugging her brother's long neck. "I'm scared of the dark!" Past Pythor just patted her back in comfort.

"Shh…shhshhshh," he whispered softly. "Don't worry, sweetie. The magic smoke will help you sleep faster before it even gets dark down there. I promise…" He then carried her over to the small capsule that is built for her and gently placed her inside. Then he took out her white-and-pink-butterfly blanket and wrapped it around her body so she'll sleep more peacefully.

"Pythor," the little Anacondrai then asked him, "when you wake us up again…can you tell me a bedtime story later? I have a feeling that you might not get the chance now, so I wanna wait." Past Pythor smiled in reply.

"Sure thing, sweetheart," he answered. "I wouldn't miss a bedtime story for you for all of Ninjago." He then kissed her on the forehead and gave her a quick love squeeze. "Sweet dreams, Vipie…"

"Sweet dreams, Big Brother…" she answered with a small yawn. He then closed the door to seal her inside the capsule, but he kept his hand on the capsule with a smile. With a sleepy smile, Vipera stuck her hand out from the folds of her blanket and placed it into his through the other side of the glass as it began to fill up with the soothing smoke.

"I love you, Vipie," he whispered softly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. He then removed his hand from the capsule slowly as it sunk into the sand. Tears rolled down his face as he stood up straight and turned to Prometheus.

"I…guess I'm the last one," he said to his father. Prometheus nodded in reply.

"You remember the final instructions I've given you, my son?"

"Yes, Father," Past Pythor answered with a sad nod. "When the chosen Green Ninja touches the door of our Tribal Crypt, my capsule will activate and release me from it before disintegrating into dust. And when the Angelic Uniter returns our memories to myself and the Generals, then we are to use the combined anti-venoms from the Staffs to awake the rest of the Anacondrai. And then I will marry my destined human bride so that the truth of the peace between humans and Serpentine will be restored." He then looked up at his father again, his eyes filled with sorrow. "Must you do this? I…I don't know if I can do this alone…leading the Tribe once they are free." Prometheus smiled softly before placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"You won't be alone, Pythor," he assured her. "You will have the Generals at your side as well as your sisters. And I will always be with you in spirit. Besides, if I do not perform the ritual to secure the other Tribes safely into their stasis capsules, they may not survive or stay sane."

"But the ritual will kill _you!_" Past Pythor protested as more tears came down his face. "I can't stand the thought of loosing you after we had lost Mother! And Vipie…She loved you both so dearly!" He then buried his face into his hands, and Pythor himself felt like crying also. This was how he lost his father; he sacrificed himself for his fellow retired Generals and their Tribes. He then watched as Prometheus comforted his past self.

"It will be alright, Pythor," he assured him. "The ritual will not kill me; it will simply make me a part of the Staff. That way, I will always be with you…Trust me, I had lived a good life long enough to see you grow into the General you were destined to be. And I am certain that you will find true love through your destined bride…just as I had found true love through your mother when we were betrothed. And now, she's waiting for me to join her in watching over you and your sisters." Past Pythor lifted up his head and nodded in understanding.

"You are right, Father," he sighed with reluctance. "It's not fair for Mother to watch over us alone." He then hugged his father with incredible strength that even Skalidor would envy. "I will miss you…"

"I know," Prometheus replied as he returned the hug, "but do not forget; I am always with you." The two then broke the hug, and Past Pythor slithered into his capsule, leaving his Staff with his father so he can use it for the ritual.

"Goodbye…Father…" he whispered softly before he closed the door to seal himself inside.

"Take care, my son," Prometheus replied softly as the capsule filled up with sleeping smoke and sank into the ground. Pythor and the Generals then watched as his father turned and outstretched his arms. He then began chanting in a language the Generals couldn't understand but Pythor can…the Anacondrai incantation of self-sacrifice.

"No…No! FATHER, NOOO!" Forgetting about his astral form, Pythor rushed forward to stop his father…only to go right through him. He then fell to the ground in defeat, mentally hitting himself for forgetting that these are the past's shadows, before turning to his father again with tear-filled eyes.

Prometheus kept on chanting the incantation as wings began growing out of his back, glowing with red, yellow, violet, blue, and green lights, and his head and chest gems began glowing the same colors. Then four streams of light shot out of his chest and phased through the ceiling of the crypt, no doubt heading for the other Tribes' Tombs to carry out their purposes. Soon the ritual was over, and Pythor can watch in horror as his father began to fade into violet vapors, tears flowing from his cinnabar eyes. Then he was gone, and the vapors seeped their way into the violet orb of the Tribal Staff. Before they completely vanished, Pythor, Blessa, and the Generals heard his voice say his final words.

"_I will always be with you, Pythor…" _Pythor just looked down in despair and sobbed silently, his tears falling onto the sand and in between his balled-up fists. He couldn't believe he had witnessed the death of his own father, the one Serpentine he had always looked up to and adored. He couldn't bear the thought of accepting that he's gone. Blessa then slithered to his side and placed a comforting wing on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her slowly.

"When I held the Staff in my hands again for the first time after awakening from the crypt when Lloyd freed me," he said, slowly rising upright, "I felt a strange power flow through me just by looking at the orb. It made me feel stronger _and_ weaker…wanting to cheer in happiness _and _cry in despair…power _and _pain. Now I know why." He then looked down at his Staff. "Father gave up his life for _all _the Tribes and now lives on within the Staff of the Anacondrai. He was with me the whole time…through the Staff."

"Which is why you no longer have to mourn for your father," Blessa said to him with a smile. "He is with you now and always will be. And he always be with you as long as you also fulfill your last promise to him." Pythor nodded in reply, knowing what she meant before turning to his Generals.

"Boys," he said to them like the noble leader he is, "time to head back to the present; we have a Tribe to awake."


	6. Tearful Reunion

**Ch.6: A Tearful Reunion**

Pythor and the Generals opened their eyes again to find themselves back in the treasure cavern of the present time. They know it was no dream; they remembered what truly happened to themselves and the Tribes. And they know what they have to do now. Quickly, they rushed over and mounted their Draco-Steeds, which flew them back to the surface to the other Serpentine waiting for them. They weren't surprised when they saw said snakes talking about the TRUE past; they know that the truth has been revealed to them through their leaders and the Angelic Uniter. As the old saying goes: "The truth has set them free." Fangtom and Skales dismounted and embraced Alura when she ran up to them and hugged them.

"Brother!" she cried, tears of joy in her eyes. "Fangtom! The Angelic Uniter…you have freed her, and she had freed us from the curse! I remember everything now!"

"As do we all, little sister," Skales said to her lovingly. "But the time for celebrating will have to wait until later. We have to go and retrieve another part of our beloved kingdom." Pythor knows what he means…his Tribe…his sisters…they're all waiting for him back at the Anacondrai Crypt.

Immediately, Pythor and the Generals took with them their best men and set off for the crypt, which conveniently happens to be just about an hour's walk from Ourobourus. As they were almost there, with the five Generals leading them on their Draco-Steeds, Pythor began to have a telepathic spell with the Angelic Uniter. It was a telepathic spell that his mother had taught him when he was very young.

"_Angelic Uniter, are you still with us?"_

"_I am, Pythor," _she answered through his mind. _"I was just on my way to my island so that I may use my powers to watch over you still. I sense that there is something on your mind that had you call upon me just now"_

"_There is, Angelic One," _he answered. _"I wish to know…Back when I was in your brother's stomach, you came to me and saved me from death. As you were, you told me that the 'Golden Angel of the Winds' was chosen to be my new bride…Pamela."_

"_Yes, I have told you that."_

"_Now that I know now that my Tribe is really alive, I have to know…Why did you choose Pamela to be my bride? How is it she is destined to be the salvation of my people if I had no need to…repopulate it?"_

"_She is your salvation not through repopulation, Pythor. It was all part of Curso's curse. The humans believe the Serpentine to be their enemies. The only way to lift the curse and have all living in Ninjago is if the one who frees my brother marries a human, rekindling the friendship between Serpentine and human. And I have chosen Pamela not just because she is a lover of snakes and not just because she is with the ninja. It is because of Lloyd."_

"_Lloyd?"_

"_I had envisioned that the ninja, six months after my brother's death, will bring in a female human as part of their heroic family, and she will develop a loving sibling bond with the destined Green Ninja. As I recall, _you _developed a brotherly bond with him as well."_

Pythor rolled his eyes in reply. It was true that when he started hanging out with the young boy after he freed him, he felt a sort of connection with him. It was the sort of happiness he felt about having a brother of his very own since he had none. It pained him when he betrayed Lloyd after "promising" him that he'll be his friend; he did because he felt he would be safer with the ninja and make amends with his uncle.

When Lloyd got captured after he won the title of Snake King in Ourobourus, Pythor was happy to see his "little brother" again and yet felt like scolding him for coming here and getting himself captured. However, he kept him prisoner, not wanting to feel again the emptiness he felt when he left the boy at that boarding school. When the ninja escaped thanks to the Samurai and said warrior tried to rescue Lloyd, Pythor grabbed him, not wanting to loose him again. Fortunately, "she" too escaped along with the Golden Weapons.

When hunting for the Fangblades, Pythor was reluctant to have Lloyd get the second one from the temple but was confident that he'll be alright. Although upset when the boy told him that the Fangblade isn't there, the Snake King was relieved to hear his voice, knowing that his confidence was right. And when retrieving the third Fangblade, he was frightened for Lloyd when the Serpentine threw his cage close to the lava. He wanted to slither over there and save him, but Lord Garmadon got there in time. The Snake King felt relief and happiness wash over him as the Dark Lord hugged his son, knowing very well that his "little brother" truly deserves to be with real family and will be alright.

Pythor was surprised when he saw Lloyd again, this time dressed as the Green Ninja. When he threatened him to free the ninja or feel his powerful wrath, Pythor had to laugh; not because Lloyd thinks he can take on all the Serpentine by himself, but because he found his true destiny. He felt confidence in Lloyd even more when his father came with his Skulkin army and told his son that he helped him realize that he had a choice.

Pythor now knows that Lloyd's destined for great things, explaining all that he did on the _Bounty_. He tied the boy up so he would be safe and out of harm's way. He gave Lloyd the chance to fight to bring up his self-confidence. He had even prayed that the ninja would protect and care for him when the Great Devourer swallowed him and Sensei.

Pythor had wondered why he thought and did all of that when it appeared to the others that it was the opposite, and now he knows. Lloyd was the hero of the Serpentine _and _of the humans. He was also the little brother Pythor never had and wanted to love. He understood that Pam felt the same way with the Green Ninja as well; she might even consider him her own little brother.

"_So Lloyd is the reason that Pamela is my bride," _Pythor telepathically said. _"Because we both love him as our little brother."_

"_Exactly," _Blessa said to him. Pythor then thought of something that he hopes would come to be.

"_Angelic Uniter, I have to ask. When I marry Pamela, can I…consider Lloyd my own little brother?"_

"_Of course," _she replied, happiness in her voice. _"Once you and Pamela are married, Lloyd will see the truth of the Serpentine and understand your true sacrifices for him. Then he will love you again as the big brother that you were to him." _Pythor smiled with closed eyes.

"_Thank you, Angelic One," _he thought to himself. _"My people and I will do our best to help the ninja, and I will do my best to win Pamela's heart and ask her to marry me."_

"Sire," one of the Serpentine cried, "I see it!" Pythor quickly opened his eyes to see the Anacondrai Crypt just ahead of them. He can feel the joyful leap in his heart at the sight of it.

"Hurry, Nebula!" he called to his Draco-Steed. "As fast as you can!" Obeying his master, the Twilight Guardian dashed ahead of the rescue group towards the crypt with a neigh.

"Pythor, wait for us!" Skales cried as Stormglide dashed after their superiors. The other Generals and their Draco-Steeds dashed off after them with the other Serpentine after them.

Pythor dismounted his steed once Nebula stopped before the doors and slithered his way up to the doors. As the others caught up to him, he brushed his claws across the dusty door, awed that this is it. Soon he will be reunited with his Tribe…most of all his sisters.

"It won't be long now," he said to Skales before he pushed the doors open. He then slithered in with the Generals behind him, the other Serpentine following after. Using an illumination spell he had learned before his state of stasis, Pythor had the violet orb of his Tribal Staff glow to cast a light around the partially dark area (the cracks in the roof gave it some light). The lower-ranked Serpentine shuddered at the sight of the bones lying all over the place.

"This place gives me the creeps," Snike gulped with a shudder as he edged himself closer to Mezmo. Pythor turned to him with a gentle smile.

"Would you feel better staying outside with Mezmo outside and keeping an eye on the Draco-Steeds?" he asked.

"N-No, Sire," the Constrictai Scout answered quickly. "I don't wanna miss out on seeing the Anacondrai." Mezmo then patted his shoulder.

"Then stay close to me, and you have nothing to worry about," he said. Snike nodded in answer as Fangtom turned to Pythor.

"But how are we to awaken your Tribe, Pythor?" he asked.

"Now that I think about," Acidicus concurred with some thought, "your father never discussed with us how to unlock the stasis capsules."

"My troops and I can dig them out," Skalidor volunteered, "but—"

"Uh, no!" Bytar replied, backing away. "Last thing I wanna do is dig up somebody else's grave! Trust me; I have a _great_ respect for the dead!"

"No need to dig, boys," Pythor said calmly before ushering the group back a bit. "Father gave me this one spell when he passed his Staff down to me." He then turned his back on them to face the large, partially dark area and took his staff in both of his hands.

_Father, _he thought to himself as he raised his staff up with eyes glowing with the orb. _It is time…to free our people._

"_Yes, Pythor…I am proud of you always."_ At the sound of his father's voice through the Staff, Pythor firmly slammed the bottom tip of it into the ground, and the light from the orb dissipated to flow downward from the Staff and travel across the ground in numerous lines of light resembling the sort of lines and curves you would find on Ancient Greek paintings. The others watched in awe as the lines filled up the floor and lit up the light with their light. They glowed for about ten seconds before dissipating. Then all was quiet.

"Uh, did you miss an incanta—" Fangtom started before the dirt below them began to shake and shift. The Serpentine but Pythor watched in awe (he watched calmly) as large glass cylinders with black tops and curved doors rose up slowly from the ground. Pythor could feel his heart beating faster against his chest as he watched the four capsules closest to him; he hoped it doesn't' burst out of his chest. Those four capsules he knows hold his sisters, the only family he has left in the world now that both their parents are gone.

When the capsules have fully emerged, their doors automatically unlocked and carefully swung open, releasing the glittering white smoke encased in them to reveal the Anacondrai inside. Pythor's mouth slowly cracked into a smile as they opened their eyes and groggily tried to slither out of their capsules.

"Quickly!" he then cried to his Serpentine with excitement. "Help them; they might still be a little woozy." The Serpentine rushed over to aid the Anacondrai before their king could finish his sentence. As they were helping their woozy brethren, Pythor and the Generals turned to the four capsules before them, seeing for the first time in a long time Pythor's little sisters.

The youngest one Vipera slowly rubbed her eyes with a yawn before stretching. She then opened her eyes and smiled at Pythor when she saw him.

"Hi, Big Brother," she said to him sweetly before noticing the tears flowing down his face. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He just let out a small tearful laugh before taking her out of the capsule and into his arms in a big hug.

"I'm just…" he whispered softly, "I'm just so happy to see you again…my little Vipie…"

"It's good to see you again to, Pythor," said another voice. Pythor turned tearfully to Flora and Fauna, as did Vipera, after they came out of their capsules.

"Flora," he said as the twins slithered up to and hugged him. "Fauna…Oh, my little nature-lovers…" He then looked up to see the eldest Boanya slither out of her capsule as well. When she turned to him, she smiled.

"We knew you'd come back to us," she said as she then gave him and Vipera a hug.

"I wouldn't be calling myself a true brother if I left you alone," he replied. "Now would I?" As Pythor embraced his long-lost sisters, the Generals watched with smiles. Pythor has been reunited with his thought-to-be-dead Tribe, most of all his four most precious treasures.


	7. What to Do Next

******Ch.7: What to Do Next**

"'And so Ayden and Princess Charlotte were married," Pythor read, "'and he lived happily ever after with his new wife and eleven sisters-in-law, the Twelve Dancing Princesses'. The end." He then closed the book gently and looked down at little Vipera, who has just fallen asleep. He just couldn't believe he forgot how cute she looked when sleeping.

It was already close to noon by the time Pythor, the Generals, the Serpentine, and the awakened Anacondrai have returned to Ourobourus. They then showed their fifth Tribe how much they had fixed the city up in their own image so far, and the Anacondrai couldn't be more proud and happy.

Soon night has fallen, and it was Vipera's bedtime. That gave Pythor the perfect opportunity to fulfill his promise to her: read her a bedtime story after he had awakened the Tribe. Vipie didn't mind, of course; she had quite a day of excitement that tuckered her out good. And her favorite fairy tale _The Twelve Dancing Princesses _is the best way to end her day.

Carefully and slowly, Pythor settled the book on the desk beside the bed and got up from it, careful not to wake up Vipera. He then pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Vipie," he whispered softly before quietly and slowly slithering out of the room. Once outside, he closed the door and turned to his Generals and other sisters who were waiting outside.

"How is she?" asked Flora.

"Sleeping like a hatchling," Pythor answered with a smile before slithering down the hall with the other seven behind him. Boanya then slithered up to his left side, and Skales slithered up to his left.

"Today was a joyous day indeed," Boanya said with a smile. "The Great Devourer is destroyed, and the Angelic Uniter is free. The Anacondrai Tribe has awakened from its long slumber, and all five Tribes are united as one once more. What more could we ever ask for?"

"We still have to make peace with the humans once more," Skales stated matter-of-factly. "Remember, the Great Devourer placed the curse on _them _as he did to _us_." Fauna sighed sadly.

"I don't think they're ever going to believe that we were their friends," she stated with a shake of her head. "Their ancestors and elders have probably taught them to never trust snakes, let alone Serpentine."

"And I am still curious about how you're going to win Pamela over, Pythor," Acidicus stated. Boanya then turned to her older brother.

"That reminds me," she said to him with a look of interest in her yellow-green eyes with a pinch of teasing. "Who is this 'Pamela', dear brother? Skales told me that you have fallen in love…and with a human, no doubt." The twins giggled, but Pythor brushed it aside as they approached the Council Room.

"Did he and the other Generals tell you about the Ninja?" he asked. Boanya nodded in answer as they entered the room. "Well, Pamela…she's the most amazing woman I had ever laid eyes on. She has the mind of an art genius and the voice of an angel with amazing moves with graceful swan movements to boost. She came to join the ninja after the Great Devourer was destroyed, playing the role as the Yellow Ninja of Wind and teaching Lloyd how to know Spinjitzu so that he'll be ready when the time comes to fight his father."

"Oh, yes," Flora giggled as they gathered around the table. "Your little brother figure. I hope I get to meet him soon."

"I hope I do, too," Fauna concurred with a smile. "I bet he's as cute as a bunny's button nose."

"Well, he should be," Skalidor answered with a chuckling shrug. "I mean, he's like ten years old."

"That boy is going to break a lot of hearts when he gets older," Acidicus concurred. Boanya, however, just frowned.

"It sounds so sad, though," she stated sadly. "He has to defeat his father in battle, and yet they still love each other dearly. It would just devastate the poor boy if his father…" Skales then placed his hand on hers and gently squeezed it to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Boanya," he said to her. "Maybe we can help the ninja _and _save Lord Garmadon at the same time somehow." The female Anacondrai turned to him with a loving smile.

"You always were the one there to comfort me," she stated sweetly. Skales blushed a deep blue on the cheeks. Pythor couldn't blame him. With the curse no longer on them, Skales was able to remember his crush on Boanya. And Acidicus and Skalidor remember their feelings for the twins; Acidicus on Flora, and Skalidor on Fauna.

Pythor doesn't mind them liking his sisters as more than friends. As he recalled, he likes to think of them as brothers. Plus, this is his sisters' choice of whom they want to be with. Who knows? They could end up as one big family…

_Oh, almost forgot about what the Angelic Uniter told me! _

"There's something else that you should all know," he said. "The Angelic One told me about it. Apparently, the curse on the humans can only be broken _if _I, the one who frees her brother, marry a human. And Pamela is that human."

"But why her exactly?" Fauna asked, not rude but confused.

"Is it because you got it bad for her when you first laid eyes on her?" Flora then teased him. Pythor just smirked at her sarcastically.

"Yes," he answered, "but it's also because Lloyd is the one who connects the two of us."

"Lloyd?" the Generals and the sisters asked in confused unison.

"When Lloyd freed me and we became 'friends'," he explained, "I felt a sort of brotherly bond with him. Almost like he's my responsibility as much as he is the ninja's responsibility. And almost like I want to call him my little brother.

"And then I learned about the brother-sister bond he now shares with Pamela. _That's _why the Angelic Uniter chose her to be my bride; Lloyd's the connection."

"So by marrying Pamela," Fangtom replied, "you will gain a little brother through the destined Green Ninja."

"Ooh, how I'd love to have a cutie like him for a baby brother!" Flora squealed like a fangirl.

"So how are we to help you win Pamela's heart and get her to marry you?" asked Fauna with a smile of delight.

"Well, truth be told," her brother answered, "I haven't thought it up yet. But I promise I'll think of something. In the meantime, we should get some sleep for tomorrow. I talked with a few of the Anacondrai, and they agreed to use their magic to help fix up the Slither Pit Arena. Since they have been dormant for so long, they'll want something to warm up on their spells."

"I agree that our powers could use a good wake-up workout," Boanya concurred. "I wonder if I can still do my self-weaving spells…"

"I could sure use a little brushing up on my herbal tea and medicines," added Flora.

"And I'm just dying to find out if I can still talk to animals," Fauna finished as she took Arctica into her arms and began massaging her soft throat.

"Then it's settled," Pythor replied. "We will start on reparations on the Slither Pit Arena first thing in the morning. I have already started on the plans on them so that we can still use it for future events _and _retrieve the treasures from underneath." He then took out one of the minera crystals he had plucked from the tomb this morning and showed it to them. "I still wish to study these crystals to see if they have any use besides moneywise."

"Understood, brother," Boanya replied before giving him a hug. "Good night; see you in the morning." She then turned to Skales as she was leaving the room. "Good night, Skales."

"G…Good night, Boanya," the Hypnobrai General replied with a blush on his face and a shy smile.

"I might as well turn in as well," Fangtom said. "Alura will be waiting for me. See you all tomorrow." Then he left to return to his wife as the twins gave Pythor a hug good night.

"Don't stay up too long," Flora said to him with a smile.

"Or we'll have to nurse you back to health," Fauna added. Pythor just laugh in reply before returning the hug. Before the twins left, they turned to Acidicus and Skalidor.

"Uh, Skalidor?" Flora asked. "Acidicus? Can we ask you a favor?" The two Generals blushed in reply.

"Uh, sure," Skalidor answered nervously.

"What do you need help with?" asked Acidicus.

"We were wondering if perhaps you could help us with our agendas tomorrow," Fauna answered. "We have a feeling that we're going to need some help, and well…you two seem like good candidates. It could give us the chance we need to catch up on old times."

"We…we love to," Skalidor answered happily. Acidicus nodded in agreement, liking the idea.

"Great," the twins said. "See you in the morning." Then the two of them left for bed. Acidicus and Skalidor then wished Pythor and Skales goodnight as well before leaving, but the Snake King and his second-in-command have a feeling those two will be too excited to sleep. Skales then turned to Pythor.

"Well, I should probably turn in as well. What we had was a tiresome day. Are you going to bed as well soon?"

"In a minute, Skales," Pythor answered. "I just need to think things through a little longer. Good night." With a nod and a goodnight to his king, Skales left the room to turn in for the night as well.

Now Pythor was alone in the Council Room. Just him and the two minera crystals. He then looked down at said crystals, his arms folded as he leaned them onto the table. He can tell that these crystals can be of great use besides money, but what else can they be used for?

_A potion, perhaps? Then again, they would have to be in liquid form rather than solid, _he thought to himself. _Well, what about a weapon? I think they could be sharp enough to be the head of an arrow or a spear…but I probably would have to check how strong they are. _He then yawned and covered his mouth before another theory could enter his mind. _I guess I can't do much more thinking in a sleepy state. Might as well turn in; I'll think this all over tomorrow._

Gathering the two crystals into his arm and taking his Tribal Staff with the other hand, Pythor slithered out of the room and headed down the hall to his own bedroom. As he approached said door, he pause when he realized that he's standing between two doors across the hall from each other. Smiling to himself, he placed the minera crystals into his tail's grasp and quietly opened one door with his now free hand to look inside.

Vipera was still sleeping soundly in her bed, and Boanya was in the bed across from it. Pythor isn't surprised of course. As the eldest sister, she had always watched over Vipie and the twins and took care of them as if they were her own children. That's why she's staying in the bedroom with Vipera. Seeing that they are sleeping just fine, Pythor closed the door and check the other room just across the hall. Inside, the twins were in their own beds, sleeping peacefully as well. Satisfied with his findings, Pythor closed the door again and headed to his own room.

Just like his sisters' rooms, his room consist of: an oil lamp on a stone pedestal; a stone slab bed with its top sunk in a little and a bed sheet, pillow, and comforter; a bathing pool in the floor; and a large looking mirror made of a smooth polished crystal. What's different is that there is a stand against the wall to hold his Staff. Also, his bed sheet, pillow, and comforter are pale blue like his head and heart gem. His sisters' bed covers each have the same color as the owner's head and heart gem.

With another yawn, Pythor placed the minera crystals on the pedestal and his Staff in the stand. He then slithered up to the large open window with violet drapes overlooking the Slither Pit Arena and placed his hands on the windowsill before looking up at the full moon and bright stars. He then sighed heavily at the thoughts of what occurred today.

"To think," he said to himself. "The very deity we were loyal to turned out to be nothing but a tyrant."

"_Curso wasn't always like that." _Pythor's head shot up at the sound of his voice.

"_Angelic One! How…How long were you there?"_

"_Just long enough to sense you come into your bedroom. I wish to check up on you and find out how you are fairing." _Pythor smiled in reply before looking up at the moon again.

"_I am doing alright," _he answered. _"But…what did you mean by 'Curso wasn't always like that'?"_

"_Some time after my brother was banished, Father told me that something happened to him when he and I were still babies. Some dark shadow came into our nursery one night and enveloped Curso. Father drove it away, but we didn't realize that we were too late to save him. Evil has consumed his heart."_

Pythor then looked down in shame. That was why the Great Devourer was evil; some dark shadow infected his heart with darkness. Now knowing all of this, Pythor feels guilty about robbing his people's Angelic Uniter of her twin sibling.

"_Please forgive me, Oh Angelic One," _he said, tears stinging his eyes. _"If I had known sooner, I—"_

"_There was nothing _any _of us could have done," _she assured him. _"We couldn't think of a way to help him except to destroy him."_

"_Still, I wish I could see him one last time…so that I may forgive him."_

"_I am certain he knows of your forgiveness," _Blessa replied, a bit of happiness in her voice. Pythor smiled as well, feeling like a great weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. He then looked up at the moon again.

"_I am just curious about something, though," _he said. _"Where did that shadow that consumed your brother come from?"_

"_No one knows for sure," _she answered solemnly. _"All we know is that it was of a great evil." _Pythor sighed with closed eyes.

"_I see."_

"_Get some rest now, Pythor of the Anacondrai,"_ the Angelic Uniter said with a bit of happiness in her tone. _"You have a busy day ahead of you." _Pythor smiled in reply.

"_Very well, Oh Angelic One. Good night."_

"_Sleep well, Snake King." _Pythor then slithered up to his bed and climbed in. As he lifted the covers over him, he turned to the minera crystals on the pedestal by his lamp.

_I wonder if perhaps these minera crystals could be of use to the ninja as well, _he thought to himself. _After what they, Lloyd, and his father has done for us, I _know _I owe them a great debt…if only I can help Lloyd defeat his father without actually _destroying _him. _Feeling sleep taking him over, Pythor reluctantly closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

On an island about ten miles off the coast of the Ninjago shores, Blessa was watching the moon as well from the top of a lush mountain, a smile on each of her five faces. Pythor has forgiven her brother, setting his tortured soul free.

"So how are you feeling, brother?" she then asked, turning to the figure behind her. With the full moon's light, Blessa can see that it is her brother Curso, the Great Devourer. However, he is now different. His scales are now spring green instead of dark green, and his blood red eyes have become an amber gold. And he now has golden orange wings just like his sister's. He then looked at her with an overjoyed smile.

"I feel wonderful," he answered her. "The darkness from all those years ago has left me forever. Father had prophesized that the Snake King would free my tortured soul, and he did…by forgiving me for all I have done to him and his people." His smile then became a frown as he lowered his head. "I…I pray that you will forgive me too, Blessa. If I hadn't tried to eat Anacondrai, none of this would have happened." Blessa just hugged him in reply.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," she stated. "That darkness was controlling you."

"That wasn't just _any _darkness," Curso said. "It was…_him_." Blessa released her brother in shock.

"Are you certain?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered with a nod. "I felt his presence with the darkness inside of me." Blessa then turned to the dark horizon.

"Then he is still out there…"

"Yes…we cannot let him do to Ninjago what he has done to me. If only I can help…But how?" Blessa then thought of something.

"There just might be a way," she answered turning to her twin. "Do you remember Garmadon?"

"How could I forget?" Curso answered with a shudder from his wings. "He was one I bit after Father banished me, and he returned the favor by destroying me with the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu."

"Well, I overheard Pythor wishing to help him," Blessa explained. "According to the prophecy, the Green Ninja will defeat the Dark Lord."

"Garmadon's son Lloyd?"

"Yes, and Pythor wishes he could help Lloyd fulfill the prophecy _without_ killing his father. This is just the opportunity you need to make up for past sins."

"Of course," Curso replied with realization. "A vision about _it_. And since he and the Generals have discovered the minera crystals, he could use those for _it _as well!" Blessa nodded and took his wings into hers.

"Afterwards," she added to him with a smile of faith, "let us watch over the descendants of our siblings…together." She then pressed her middle head into his. "It's so good to have you back, brother."

"It's good to _be _back, sister," he replied with a smile.


End file.
